God Save Our Oyabun
by acommonname
Summary: Shibuya Yuuri is a Junior high student who tries to save a fellow student.Ended up being saved instead and to make matters worse, discovers that he is next inline to become an Oyabun of one of the most influential Yakuza group in Japan.
1. prologue

**Title: God Save Our Oyabun**

**Summary: **_Shibuya Yuuri is an ordinary Junior high student. But when tried to save a fellow student he ended up being saved instead and to make matters more complicated he discovers that he is next in-line to become an Oyabun(head of the family) in one of the most influential Yakuza group in Japan. Many members from the group will say that his gentle nature is not good for the family but will Yuuri prove them otherwise?_

**Disclaimer: **Fact: Kyou kara maou is not mine. I don't any money from it and if that so happened the first thing I'll do is MAKE CONRAD MINE! MINE I TELL YOU! MWAHAHAHAH:cough: cough: ermm….

_**Author's note: AU AU AU….please don't flame me and say this is not part of KKM I clearly stated this is an alternative universe story.**_

if you guys are addicted to fluff I've got news for you…so am I. Lol. Sorry thought I can't right Fluffiness even if you point a 62 magnum in between my eyes. Well at least the kind that would make ants eat you up though.

**State:** unedited

_Gakuran-school uniform for boys_

_Oyabun-family head(yakuza)_

_Kobun-directly under the family head_

_Yakuza: there is easy way to describe this (vigilante? ) group. But most will know it as an organized crime organization…scary…._

**Pairing:**snickers: give you a cookie if you can guess on the first try

**Rating: **T for now but might turn R you never know.

**Prologue**

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. I would rather it be him than anyone. _

_I don't get you and your crazy ideas._

_Our family will have a better chance of survival this way. Besides I trust him._

………………

"Yu-chan! Breakfast is ready!" a fifteen year old boy reluctantly got up from the comfort of his bed. There was nothing particularly special about him. Shibuya, Yuuri was an ordinary Japanese boy. He had the same black hair and eyes like any other Japanese boy had. Average height, average grades, average family…no wait cut the family part. What mom in their right mind would insist on dressing there son in frilly pastel coloured clothes and calling them cute?

"Yu-chan. Hurry up or you'll be late." His mother's insistent calls echoed through the house. Although he did wonder how such a gently sounding voice could manage to cover the whole premises.

He took his time putting on his undershirt and notices the blue pendant hanging off his neck. He grabs the pendant and raises it directly and the window. It is the bluest crystal he ever saw. He knew it was not sapphire. It had an intricate design inside it. He can't remember where he had it first but every time he looks at the jewellery he felt warm and safe. It was like someone was watching over him, giving him comfort. His older brother used to feel envious over it because he would sometimes stop playing with him just to look at it. He quickly got over it after he saw Yuuri cry his heart out after his jealous rage caused the older Shibuya to throw the thing out on the field. Shori immediately felt guilty and spent the entire nigh finding the ornament. He still did not like it but a warm thank you and a hug from his little brother was all worth it. He tucks the necklace inside his uniform as he fastens the last button of his gakuran Yuuri hastily went down the dinning room.

"Yu-chan! Good morning." His mother happily greeted. Yuuri greets back and seated himself on the dinning chair as his mother placed a plate of ham and eggs on the table.

"Eat up Yu-chan. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." She sits beside Yuuri and stares at him dreamily.

"Wha-what is it?" he nervously asks through mouthfuls of bread.

"Neh, Yu-chan. You have baseball club today right. It's such a dirty sport. Why don't you skip it and play dress up with mama?"

Grabbing the last piece of toast Yuuri rushes out the front door but not before saying "I'm leaving."

Walking is to school is definitely not uncommon for Japanese students. It was a good exercise and it proved less heavy on the pockets. Yuuri adjusts his backpack as he waits for the walk sign across the street. He also takes the time to look at his surroundings.

"Hey guys look here. Isn't this uniform from a high end school." A rebellious teen, you can tell by the way he wears his uniform. Unbuttoned and the undershirt is tucked out, hair coloured in dye. He was harassing a boy about Yuuri's age and built and wearing a thin pair of glasses.

"Where's your ride. Didn't you know it's dangerous to walk alone now a days." Another asks more like taunts the boy. He sure appeared confident, maybe because they were three of them and one of him. Now Yuuri was not the type to get into trouble. He was a sports person and by natural moral he believed that everything could be solved through fair game. Obviously he can't stand up against the gang but before his mind could reprimand him his body was already moving towards the group.

"Hey what are you doing?" He called out to the group though deep inside he's screaming at himself. 'Yuuri what the hell are you doing?' It got the attention of the gang causing the leader or at least what he assumed to be the leader to loosen his grip on the glasses-boy. Of course the boy was smart enough to run away from this 'bad situation.' He vaguely wondered why he could not do the same.

"Look what you did. You let him get away!" They all turned towards him now and it was not a good thing. He unconsciously pulls his pendant out hoping it would provide the safety it provided for all this years. "That's expensive-looking jewellery you have there. Guess you have to replace him now." As soon at the group leader said that the other two minions went to grab him. He immediately walks backwards without looking back and again wondered if he could get any dumber because by the time he notices where he was heading a sleek black car came rushing down the street aiming his way.

His mother always said that when you are at the verge of death your life passes by a hundred miles per second. And it did. It was like a slow motioned played film because he even had time to think about the test he was going to take today. The car screeches, trying to stop itself from collision but at the speed it was at it was impossible. Closing his eyes he braced himself for the impact.

There was none.

Was this supposed to happen when you're dead? You won't feel the pain and you'll just see yourself floating above your body? And was it supposed to be this warm and familiar?

"Are you alright?" the voice is slightly tense but it has a soothing effect. Yuuri did not want to open his eyes. He didn't want to see his dead body lying on the ground.

"It's ok. You can open your eyes." The voice was so calm that it Yuuri could not help but believe it. He slowly opens his ebony orbs and came face to face with a man staring at him with warm brown eyes.

Tbc

Please review. It does help me a lot so I know if this idea is crap or ok enough that I could continue. My first KKM fic…so I don't know what readers like…review please!


	2. chapter 1

**Author's notes: **This fiction is AU. I am fully aware of what the names in Kyou Kara Maou are for So please don't be surprise or throw pitch forks at me for using them in a different way (cold sweat). I did though really hard about it. The uncooperative **"P"** key on my key board will give you an idea how many times I banged my head on the keyboard thinking about it. (wah)

Kumichou-boss of Yakuza(I don't like to use this term very much it's too weird for young Yuuri…)

Saiko-komon-adviser or Oyabun.(more like right hand man)

Kyodai-sibling of Oyabun(not literally but yeah this is a rank)

**Chapter One**

_When is the baby due Onesan?_

_Sometime in April although it's not very nice to pregnant in summer, I'm all sweaty and I can't even eat cold things._

_Eh? In my home town births in July's are celebrated the most and they are called Yuuri. _

_July is Yuuri…_

"Are you alright?" the man asks again. Yuuri could not stop his body from shaking. Of course he's not alright. He almost died. It was a frightening thought damn it! He wanted to do so many things before that happens and he can not explain why he was even thinking this but he is already twenty minutes late for school.

Tears of relief made its way down his cheeks. He could not help it. It had been a near death experience. He was scared. "Don't cry." He felt a rough but gentle palm wipe the watery droplets from his face, Again this presence. His voice alone made his tears stop.

With the salty liquid and the shock nerves gone Yuuri is finally able to take a good look at his rescuer.

If Yuuri believes that knight in shining armours are commonly walking in the city streets then this man was one. He knew that this man was definitely tall just from his head only reaching up to the man's chest even in a crouching position. Obviously from the man's calm face the earlier incident was not enough to dishevel him. He is looking at Yuuri with a calm smile and even a little bit of amusement. Brown eyes brown hair and lightly tanned skin. All in all he could describe this person in one word. Warm.

"Can you get up?" The man slowly stands up and extends both of his arms to Yuuri. Yuuri lets go of the pendant that he unconsciously had a death grip on and reaches for the man's hands.

He notice that the three males responsible for the latter incident are no where to be found. They probably did not want to be in the scene of the crime.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Yuuri could only shake his head.

"Is he alright?" The voice came from the open window in the car and seconds after the driver's side door opens. A huge blond man appeared from the driver's seat. A foreigner perhaps? His rescuer narrows his eyes at the driver and instinctively tightens his hold on Yuuri's hands.

"Yes he's unharmed. Please drive at the allowed speed limit in these school areas." Yuuri observes the two men and from the looks of tension…well the blond guy has a stressful face, his rescuer still managed to strain a smile; they do not approve of each other.

"Thank goodness you caught him on time Conrart." (1) Yuuri sees the boy he tried to save earlier approach them.

"You…" He didn't continue. He didn't know if he should be angry because the male ran away or relieved that he was unharmed.

"I'm sorry I ran off. When I saw Conrart I knew he could help you better than I could I did not expect for this to happen really." So his saviour's name is Conrad.(1)

"Um…excuse me but can we move this to the sidewalk?" a local officer interrupts. "We are blocking traffic." It was then that they notice they were gathering quite a crowd. Not wanting to bring more hassle they made their way back to the side walk.

"I'm really sorry about earlier but I am in a hurry so I'm afraid I have to take my leave." The driver of the vehicle states.

"Oh, no is alright. It's not your fault. You just happened to drive by at the wrong time. The real jerks are the guys who were trying to attack me. Hehe." Yuuri tries to reassure the man by laughing it off although it sure felt weird to laugh in front of the man that almost killed you. The man gave his nod as thanks and for a foreigner he speaks pretty darn well in Japanese. Conrad did not look oriental either. He seems a bit on guard with the man. 'Do they know each other?' Yuuri wonders. The sound of the engine and the screeching of the tires indicate that the blond made his leave.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I'm Murata Ken" The other male apologizes and introduces himself. "You are really late for school. Why don't you let me and Conrart take you there and he could explain to the teacher what happened." The teen with the glasses offers.

"That's not necessary. I owe Conrad too much and besides won't you will even be more tardy than me.

"It's no trouble." The man known as Conrad smiles at him, he seems to be doing that a lot.

"But…" Yuuri felt a little embarrass and he didn't want to cause anymore trouble.

"Then how about we meet later after your schools baseball practice? We could eat out and try to see things there Conrart and I will pick you up later but know we got to go to school." Yuuri could practically see the gleam behind the graded frames.

'Um…Wait! How did you know I play baseball?" Yuuri suddenly feels his bag being tagged by the brown haired man. He sees Conrad holding the baseball glove attached to his backpack.

"Anyone could tell you play baseball with these, Shibuya Yuuri." He says. Yuuri is about to ask how Conrad knew his name but stops when the man shows the Characters sewed on his gloved.

"Oh…hehe I forgot about that." The man's smile as a little contagious but then again Yuuri isn't one to frown that often either.

He finally agrees and Conrad shows them to a car that he didn't notice earlier and drove Yuuri to school. He never asked how Conrad knew where he studies.

……………

When they arrive to Yuuri's school their adviser is immediately right onto his neck however she completely melted with Conrad's best weapon, his smile; she let's Yuuri off the hook.

"Run Third base." His team mates shouts and with a desperate slide he did just before the third baseman lands the ball on the platform.

The whistle blows. "Alright team that's enough for today!" the coach shouts. Everyone thanks each other for the nice practice game.

"Oi! Shibuya." Murata waves his hand enthusiastically behind the wire fence. Yuuri searches for Conrad he didn't know why but the man made him feel safer. True enough the man leaning on the car and waving gently at him. Yuuri slowly waves back.

"Are you done with practice?" Murata asks.

"Yeah I'll go get changed." He replies.

……………

"A…Anou…Is this really ok? It looks kind of expensive?" They are standing in front of a restaurant inside a five star hotel building. From the looks of it the whole place was empty save for the workers and the prefect table set up. Yuuri notices the sign reserved hanging from the door.

'Looks like it' reserve we should look for some place to eat." He suggested. After he said this, the maitre de greets them. "Welcome Weller-san. We booked the place just as you requested."

"Thank you." He replies. The man leads them to a large table with plate already set for them.

"Will other's be joining too?" Yuuri curiously asks.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind."

"Ah no it's ok but Conrad…"

"Hmm?" the man looks at Yuuri his full attention on him.

"You must be pretty rich to book this entire restaurant." Yuuri's eyes are shinning. He leaved in a fairly average family and having this kind of perk was new too him and he was exited, Conrad and Murata just smiles in amusement.

"Welcome." They hear the Host greet. The three males turn towards the door to see two towering men enter the restaurant.

"You're late." Conrad happily states? Who would be happy with being tardy? Yuuri takes a good look at the newly arrived. The other was…well plain gorgeous. He had never seen a person with hair like that before. Beautiful platinum blond hair and rare violet eyes, he had the face of an arch angel. The other person had tanned skin and dark hair he looks like he needed a bit of vacation time and he was glaring at Yuuri. Yuuri gulps. The other is scary.

"Kumichou!" Without even time to see how it happened Yuuri suddenly finds himself buried in the Platinum blonde's chest. "I'm so glad to finally meet you face to face! I'm Günter Von Christ. I was assigned by the current Oyabun to be your personal Teacher! I am so very honoured."

"Wait what? Father(2)? Yuuri-sama! Conrad what's going on?" He frantically tried to remove himself from the bone-crushing hug.

"Yuuri-sama is Shinou-sama's chosen heir of the Yakuza group Shin Makoku." It was amazing how Conrad could understand Yuuri in his muffled questions. But that is not what shocked the young teen.

"Eh?" Yuuri pushes back his chair a little too hard causing him to fall down. "Ite…"

"Kumichou. Are you alright?" Günter was immediately at Yuuri's side checking for injuries.

"Ch, I can't believe that Shinou-sama would pick a brat to be the next leader of our group." The scary looking man finally speaks.

"Eh." This man was scary, especially with the visible wrinkles on his forehead when his eyebrow twitches. "Wait hold on what are you guys talking about?"

"We should all calmly take a seat first right Gwendal von Voltaire?" Murata suggests. The two men calmly took their seats. The five course meal was already planned so they only had to wait for the food. Table was silent and Murata decides to break the tension.

"Neh, Shibuya why to you call Conrart's name Conrad?"

"Eh isn't that his name? Conrad?" Yuuri wonderers.

"No. But most Americans find it easier to say my name this way." Yuuri looks at Conrad. Yuuri was born in America so he knows how to speak English. Did Conrad go to America too? He must be since almost all the men hear look like foreigners but…

"Conrad. Have we met before?" Yuuri didn't know why he asks this. The words just flowed before he could stop them. Conrad made him feel a sense of familiarity but then again maybe that's just the aura he gives off. He was disappointed though when the other said. "No."

"I like it." Murata interrupts. "Conrad I mean. I'll call you Conrad too." He then looks at Yuuri. "I suppose Shibuya wants an explanation. Günter, would you be kind enough to explain?"

"Yes Murata-sama. Shin Makoku is one of the most powerful Yakuza families in Japan and probably the world since some members are in other countries mainly Europe. Shinou-sama the current head, many would call him Heika since his reputation could compete with an emperor in a Yakuza world. Someday Yuuri-sama would be called that too. Murata-sama's foster father The great sage as he is called, is Shinou-sama's Saiko-komon. We don't know why Shinou-sama had in mind when he chose you but his word is law and he transferred it to you."

"Hold on if your group already has a boss them why pick me? I'm just an ordinary Junior high school student. I'm not a ruffian but a sportsman."

"Shinou-sama wanted to give you this privilege when you reach the age of twenty-one unfortunately a Kyodai that he assigned to watch over Shin Makoku in Japan retired. It was fine then and we could have handle things on our own but our rival group Big Shimaron started to make a move. The Guy who almost hit you earlier is Adalbert von Grantz he belongs to this group and they had planned to assassinate you."

"Wha-what so that football player looking guy actually tried to kill me!" Yuuri felt light headed with this new piece of information. "No way."

"Wait how does this Shinou know me? And how do you know it's really me that he chose."

"Shinou-sama knew you before you were even born. Your father is working directly under one of his many businesses and chose his son to be his heir."

"Kumichou, Do you remember where you got that pendant from?" Conrad points at the blue pendant.

"No. not exactly." Conrad looked a little bit sadden at Yuuri's reply. "That Pendant is one of The Oyabun's Kyodai's family crest so we could not have mistaken you from anybody else."

"Ara…You're all here we are sorry for being late." A blonde woman enters in a dress with an extremely high slit. All the male except for Yuuri got up to grit here.

"Neh Conrad, who is she?"

"Ah as Günter pointed out earlier she is one of the current Oyabun's Kyodai, Cecilie von Spitzweg. She was left to be in charge of Shin Makoku here but recently retired. She is also my and Gwedel's mother."

"Mother!" Yuuri looks at the woman and thought 'Impossible. How old was this woman anyway?'

"Ah. Gwendal look at you." She immediately hugged the eldest of the brother's. "You should avoid frowning. Look another wrinkle is added."

"It's nice to see you too mother." The eldest monotone voice replies back. She then transfers to Conrad.

"Ah Conrart you are looking more and more of a man you father was." She intimately hugs her son. Yuuri vaguely wonders if a mother should do that to her son.

"Thank you mother."

"Ah You must be Yuuri-sama. I'm so happy to finally meet you my youngest is the closest to you in age and both cute like you too." She proceeds to flatten Yuuri with her breasts.

"Wait your brother's?" Yuuri looks from Conrad to Gwendel. They looked nothing alike.

"Yes. We have different fathers though and we have a younger brother." Conrad silently reassures Yuuri that her mother's breast will not suffocate him.

"Speaking of the youngest." Gwedel sarcastically replies. And as soon as he finished his statement a boy with blonde hair entered with a scowl.

'Wow. bishounen.'

"So this is the whimp they all have been talking about."

"Eh?"

TBC….

Damnit I'm one page short sorry Shadowed Chaos! O.O but I really have to cut it here.

Ok so here's the thing

(1)I am 80 sure that some people call him Conrart but most calls him Conrad and so I needed to find a good reason to stick this name somewhere.

(2) Oyabun is also known as foster father…hehehe….

Ok before anyone asks about the fiancé part I'm still thinking about it because if I really thought about it in this world especially the Yakuza's, slapping is highly unlikely for a form of proposition I've been ransacking every piece of info I can get my hand on to find a similar ritual but it just doesn't seem right. And in Japan if an arrange marriage is in order it's between two families(by this I mean by blood) in a drinking ceremony so there is no possible way that the accidental fiancé part could happen o.O. Are I'm frying my brains out just thinking about it?

Suggestions? Reviews? Always greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **after staring at the empty page of Word Document half a day and deciding what the hell is going to happen, the light bulb directly above my head flicker's (literally) and I finally got it!

…I are am…grrrr…not myself this moment…

HACKZ!

Last Chapter:

"_Speaking of the youngest." Gwedel sarcastically replies. And as soon as he finished his statement a boy with blonde hair entered with a scowl._

'_Wow. bishounen.'_

"_So this is the wimp they all have been talking about."_

**Chapter Two:**

"Wimp!" Yuuri repeats. 'Excuse me but you don't know me enough to be calling me that."

"I don't need to know you. Your stupid face says it all." The blond countered. "Ah. Kumichou…" Conrad stands behind the young blond and holds his shoulder. "Allow me to introduce my younger brother, Wolfram." The said blond immediately retaliates by slapping Conrad's hand away from his shoulder. "I don't have a brother like you." He counters.

"Of course." Conrad replies in an amused tone although it was quite odd to be feeling that when your young brother denied the fact that you are related by blood.

"What does he mean Conrad?" Yuuri got curiosity get the best of him. "Ah, you see unlike my brother's my father is not from our Yakuza he isn't even one and the only thing I can take pride of is his honour."

"That's right." Cecilie interrupts. She walks towards the group sexily? O.o "His father is a great man who loves fencing and other swordsmanship he knew a very honest businessman too. It's hard to find those qualities now days especially in the world we live in."

"Fencing?" Conrad could literally see stars in Yuuri's eyes. "Neh, Conrad do you fence?" Conrad nods and Yuuri's excitement grew and the young looking mother could not help but notice. She grabs Yuuri and engulfs her again in a hug. "You're excited. You should come see him when he practices."

"Really? I can do that?" Yuuri looks at Cecilie's face for any sign that she was joking forgetting the fact that half of his face is still buried in her chest.

"Of Course." She enthusiastically replies.

"Thank You Cecilie-san."

"Goodness Cheri is just fine."

"Well enough of that shall we the first course is here." Günter interrupts. Everyone takes a seat as the meal is served.

….

….

'No matter how I look at it, it feels like I'm in a war meeting than a dinner restaurant.' Yuuri sighs and looks at each of the individuals eating at the table. Gwendal can rival a stiff board, Cheri is licking the cherry from her spike drink in a very uncomfortable way, Wolfram is chewing his food although Yuuri got the feeling that somehow he was transferring his frustrations at it and what the heck is Günter thinking? Why is he staring at hi like that?

Yuuri grabs the silverware and absentmindedly admires it. "Are you uncomfortable?" The only lady of the groups asks.

"No not really. It's actually the first time I've been to this kind of dinner so I am at lost of what to do." Yuuri places the fork down and grabs another smaller looking one. "I have three sets of forks on the table and I honestly don't know what to do with them. Haha."

Resting her head on her hand on the table she took her time to take a good look at this soon to be Kumichou should the boy decides to take it. Yes Shinou-sama strictly said that if the boy refuses they will not force him too. Shinou-sama sure is acting pretty strange. To give such a light request is not very common of a head. Cheri shift a little from her position. Yuuri is definitely too young to take such responsibility. Wolfram is probably three or four years older than him and more so he was already exposed this world since his been born Yuuri from the looks of it haven't even tried to steal a cookie form a jar when his mother's not looking. She wonders how he could lead the family.

"AH!" glasses, expensive china and silverwares shakes from the impact of Wolfram's hands slamming on the dinner table. "Why is he our Kumichou? Look at him! What does he know about the Yakuza?"

"Would you rather be Shin Makoku's Kumichou?" Gwendal suddenly speaks.

"Well, no. Aniue is a much better candidate." He reasons.

"Do not complain about things you are not willing to solve yourself, Wolfram." The eldest reprimands but being the stubborn person the blond is he steers his attention to Yuuri.

"You are not fit to be qualified even as the lowest rank of our Yakuza group! I bet your mother is just the kind of lady who sits around the house doing nothing all day and still dreams of ponies with wings."

_**SLAP!**_

….

"Hey! I can take your bad mouthing about me to an extent but when you insult my mother…_although the fantasy thing is true…_is a whole different story! I won't allow it!"

"Kumichou." Both Conrad and Günter said in unision. "Why you wimp!" Wolfram holds his cheek. No one and he definitely meant no one was able to slap him before. Being born in a high rank family gave him all the respect and more.

Using both of his hands Wolfram fists Yuuri's School Jacket. "You have absolutely no breeding you mongrel." For a male that has such a lithe form Yuuri never would have guest that Wolfram carried such strength and so much hatred. Yuuri grabs one of Wolfram's hands and tries to pry the tight grip.

"Take back what you said about my mother."

"GO! Shibuya-kun." Murata cheers.

"No way. You spoiled brat! "

"You are both being childish." Gwendal says in a flat tone but the few wrinkles appearing on his forehead told otherwise.

"Mah, You gentlemen Should calm down" Conrad tried to coax

"Wolfram please don't hurt Yuuri-sama." Günter voice was not able to hide his anxiousness. "Don't interfere this wimp deserves a-"

**CRASH**

Wolfram did not know what hit him. One moment he was strangling the dark haired youth and the next thing he knew is his line of vision became the intricate designs painted on the ceiling.

* * *

Yuuri was not going to allow the blonde to bad mouth his mother like that although he finds it ironic for the other male to call him 'spoiled brat'. _'Look who's talking.' _He thought. He hears Conrad trying to calmly make them settle down. Yuuri felt a little ashamed to be scolded by Conrad so he purposely went limp to allow whatever pain Wolfram wanted to inflict and stares at the window. Yuuri squints a faint Red light was flickering outside and is coming from the dark tinted van. Yuuri has a good guess on what it is. Since he is a baseball player he could pretty much judge where the pitcher throws the ball to and that laser is aiming right at him. A jolt from the male in front of him causes Yuuri to get startle. The Sniper gun is going to hit Wolfram first!

"Don't interfere this wimp deserves a-" With adrenaline kicking in Yuuri pushes Wolfram out of the way just in time before the attacker hits Wolfram leaving a heap of two young teens on the floor. Wolfram is Safe but Yuuri isn't so lucky. A large piece of glass manages to embed itself on Yuuri's right arm.

"Kumichou!" Günter rushes towards the fallen male. He pulls Yuuri towards himself, becoming a human shield for the youth and inspecting his wounds at the same time. Conrad and Gwendal wasted no time and immediately jump through the open window in attempt to follow the heavily tinted car.

"Shibuya-kun are you alright?" Murata kneels beside the wounded male. The cut was more or less half a centimetre deep and blood came gushing out. They need to stop the bleeding. Yuuri is holding his bloddied arm. His eyes are closed and it appeared he did not hear the other's question.

Conrad and Gwendal came rushing back in.

"What happened." The blonde woman frantically asks.

" We were not able to secure the assailants." Gwendal did not bother to hide his frustration. Conrad did not report at all he rushes towards his fallen liege.

"Yuuri…" he kneels beside Yuuri and calls his name gently, afraid that it might frighten the boy more. Yuuri this time responds to the man and stares at him.

"Are you alright? Shibuya-kun?" Murata attempts to as again.

"Hai. I'm fine." Yuuri stares at Günter's tear filled face to Murata's concerned one. He gives them a reassuring smile.

"Don't look at me like that. Actually a part of me became excited and that I could actually brag about a bullet wound and survive it would look cool right. AH but turns out to be a glass shard. Though it still hurts! It's not as cool as a bullet scar. Haha…Ouch."

The group stared at Yuuri as if he grew a second head. "AAAAH. Kumichou! Are you gong into shock! Why are you saying you wanted to get shot! This is my fault I was not able to protect you. Ah the shame!" Günter began to talk hysterically.

"Wait I didn't mean it that way Günter! I'm sorry I made you worry. Ite. Please don't hug me so tightly." Yuuri tries to calm the frantic man. "I only wanted a cool looking battle scar I never wanted to get killed! AH Conrad help me!"

Both Murata and Conrad could not help but be relieved and both shook their heads while murmuring. "Yuuri…"

"Well first things first." Cecilie interrupts. "We have to get Yuuri-sama to a doctor or else he'll bleed to death." She adds.

"I'll Contact Gisela and tell her to get a room ready." Günter pulls out his cellphone carefully so as not to startle the boy in his arms.

"I'll go get the car ready." Gwendal dismisses himself wanting to move instead of just standing. "Yuuri…" steadily called out to the boy. He holds out a scarf borrowed from Cecilie. "I'm going to tie this around the wound to try and stop the bleeding temporarily ok?"

'_Oh I'm bleeding…BLEEDING!' _Yuuri turns to where his wound is located. It finally sinks in. He is bleeding! Panic starts to reel its way into his system and begins to struggle against the silver haired man's hold and he starts to panic as well.

"Prepare a…Kumichou!." Günter did not know which to put on top priority first sending instruction to the family Physician or restraining a panicking boy and preventing him from injuring his arm further. He was about to drop his phone but Conrad takes the ebony haired youth in his arms. He buries Yuuri's head gently against his chest and whispers soothing words next to the boy's ears.

"Shh. Everything is going to be alright. You'll be ok Yuuri. I promise." Conrad's voice was so relaxing that Yuuri could not help but believe him.

"Okay." He manages to reply before the blood loss finally kicking in causing him to loose consciousness.

Conrad carefully ties the scarf around his charge's arm. Staring at Yuuri's peaceful face Conrad had never been more thankful. If those men did manage do…no he did not want to think that or else he would have broken a promise before he even tried to fulfil. He brushes Yuuri's bangs away from his eyes and picks him up with little to no effort. "I'll carry him to the car." He announces.

"I'll come too." Murata stated.

Cheri looks at both of his sons. She has never seen them act so recklessly before especially Conrad. He was always planning and calculating his moves but just one shot causes them to jump out the window without even thinking that the snipers could target them. Cheri could not tell if that boy could restore the family to it's former glory but from what she saw today, she is sure that Yuuri could change the People in it.

"He saved my life." Wolfram. She did not notice that her youngest barely moved from his spot. She kneels down beside him.

"Are you hurt?" She asks. Wolfram sat still from his place on the floor and finds the carpeting very interesting.

"He saved my Life." He repeats as if not believing what actually happened before his eyes.

"Yes he did."

* * *

"Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan."

"Mom?" It is a little difficult to talk when your voice is hoarse from sleep

'_What happened and how long was I out? Wait! MOM!'_ Yuuri opens his eyes and is greeted by his mother's face hovering above him.

"Ack! Mom, what are you doing here?" He tries to get up and uses his right hand as leverage but immediately notices it was tied in a sling and he looses balance.

"Yuu-chan, it's Mama. And what doing you mean what am I doing here? I'm always at home waiting for my cute children to come home." Yuuri glances at his surroundings and finds out that he was in his room.

"How did I get here?"

"A your classmate with glasses and a tall nice looking man came carrying you. Mama almost cried when she saw Yuu-chan's arm." Twirling the hem of her apron to release some of her anxiousness she continues. "Honestly Yuu-chan why could you not get a classmate to get the ball that broke the window you could have damage your arm more."

"Eh?"

"Murata-kun told me everything. You were trying to get the ball from the broken glass window."

TBC

* * *

Ah Now it's one and a half page short! Dang it! 

But thank you for even reading it this far considering how I stink badly in English but trying hard to write in this language…Thank God for auto-spelling in WORD! Grammar check is useless though o.O

Please review. I really appreciate a review because it does help me write and I am always up for ideas and suggestions. It does boost my ability to write faster. Makes my attention span for the story longer…and…ok I'm going to shut up now.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **er….i have no excuse why I updated so late….O O. One thing is for sure though I really can't say the pairings. I'm so sorry but as the story goes you might see who I tend to put the characters with OMGAWD O.O I am trying hard to keep them in character because I think the KKM characters are perfect just the way they are no matter how annoying or weird they may be

**Chapter Four**

For Yuuri Mornings were always pleasant. It means that you have a new chance to begin a new day. Wasn't it nice? Early mornings were always so peaceful. The birds chirping, flowers blooming, a face of a boy looming above your head…wait…WHAT!

"AH!" In shock Yuuri made a move to jolt up from the comforts of his bed only to hit the other square on the forehead.

"Ite!" they both said in unison. "Um...Ohayo to you too Shibuya-kun…" the other was still nursing his forehead but manages to greet the young Shibuya.

"Mu…Murata! What are you doing here?" Yuuri tried to nurse his head as well but wince when he unconsciously used his injured arm. Then it all came back. Last night a group of foreign looking guys was suddenly proclaiming he was to become their boss-leader and there had been a gun fight!

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Yuuri started to worry. He did not want anyone to get hurt. Murata could not help but smile at the boy's antics. He can see that Yuuri would make quite an inimitable Oyabun. Usually one would not worry of strangers he just met especially if those strangers just got you involve in a gunfight.

"Everyone is okay Shibuya-kun. There is no need to worry." He assured the boy.

Yuuri sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." Everyone was alright and no one got hurt…well at least not seriously injured he thought as the stinging pain in his arm decided to let itself known. But how did Murata get here?

"Wait how do you know where I live?" he asks suspiciously at the ever smiling boy.

"Your student I.D. silly. Aren't you grateful you brought it?"

"Yu-chan. You better get up if you plan to go to school on time." His mother calls from down the kitchen hall. Yuuri sighs. "Well I'll just be down and wait for you so we can give you a ride to school."

"Um, no, you don't need to do that. I pretty much walk or bike to school anyway."

Murata just adjusts his glasses and gave Yuuri a mischievous smile. "Ah but you were not the heir of Shin Makoku before now weren't you." It hit Yuuri like a ton of bricks. It wasn't like he accepted responsibility for any of this but being eyed by a boss Yakuza will surely change his life. If for the better he could not say.

"But it's embarrassing. More over won't my family ask questions if they see an expensive car parked on the street?" Yuuri imagined himself wearing a suit with sleek black hair and shades while scared face men with the same outfit opening and closing the car doors for him. He mentally laughs. Nope that lifestyle doesn't go well with him. Not at all…

"How about this we could park the car a block ahead of your house and we could let you off behind the school gates. That way you can be discreet as you want."

"I really don't want trouble so…"

"That's mean Shibuya-kun. We are just worried for you. That gun fight was no joke and it was a good thing it only grazed your arm but won't you think of the people who would be sad if you are gone." For added effects Murata takes off his glasses and makes the classic puppy dog eyes look.

Yuuri's eyes twitched. But then Murata has a point. He nodded his head and Murata whooped for joy at this.

"Yeah, yeah, now get out so I can prepare for school."

20 minutes later Yuuri came rushing out of his front door Toast in his mouth and school bag barely hanging on his back.

"Yu-chan come back here you haven't even finished your eggs." He hears his mother shout. "Sorry Okasan but I really need to get going." he shouts back as he continues to run towards the other side of the block.

"Yu-chan call me Mama." He hears her now faint shouts. 'As if' he thought. Why her mother insists on that, Yuuri will never understand.

"Good Morning Kumichou." Yuuri makes a sudden halt when he sees Conrad standing in front of the car and happily greeting him.

"Conrad." Yuuri exclaimed; happy to see that Conrad was also unharmed. 'Sigh. No matter how I look at it Conrad doesn't look like his from a Yakuza group at all.'

"Hurry Up you wimp. We'll be late!" The tinted windows slid down to reveal an irritated blonde.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri angrily slides inside the leather covered seats. He gives Wolfram who was wearing his school uniform his disapproving glare. 'Wait…MY SCHOOL UNIFORM!'

"Why are you wearing that!" he points and the irritated looking blond. Conrad quietly

Slides behind him and signals the driver to move.

"I'm going to school with you idiot!"

"…eh…"

"**NAAAAAAAAAANIII!!!!**" the car almost slides the wrong way by the dangerous decibels of Yuuri's voice.

"AH, Kumichou, I almost forgot. I'll pick you up right after your club activities. Günter-san wishes to talk to you." Conrad said through the open driver's window. He surpasses a laugh when he notices Yuuri looking from left to right trying to see if anyone saw him get out from the limo. Murata was dropped of first since his school was closer from Yuuri's home.

While most teens would jump at the chance of being seen in such a 'royal treatment' state; the young oyabun-to-be simply wants to avoid such attention. And he really looks cute.

"Ah Kumichou." Conrad started.

"Yuuri is just fine actually." The young teen interrupted and this earned another smile from Conrad. "I'm sorry Yuuri. But we are only worried for your safety I hope you could understand our concern."

"I think I understand."

"Thank You." With that said Conrad rolled up the window and speeds of the school grounds.

"Well are we going or not. This uniform is so out of class and it itches!"

Yuuri sighs. He almost forgot about Wolfram. He turns around and forces himself to smile at the whining boy. "It really can't be helped since you're not used to a gakuran but you'll get used to it. I'm more used to wearing this than some of my clothes except baseball of course."

"Whatever let's just get on with it." The blonde teen brushes him off and walks towards the school gates. Yuuri could barely stop his eyebrows from twitching. "He really is a spoiled brat."

-------------

Yuuri sat down on his usual seat two rows from the window. It's not a bad place to sit actually but sometimes having two seat mates from either side can be bothersome.

"Hey Shibuya! Who was that cute blonde foreigner you were walking to school with?" his seatmate from his right inquires. "What! Shibuya-kun has a girlfriend?" His talkative female neighbour from the other side of his seat suddenly interrupts.

"But she should be cuter that Yuuri neh?"

"Ahaha. I'm sorry to burst your bubble guys but Wolfram is a man."

"What!"

"Isn't it obvious? I mean he is wearing a boy's uniform after all."

"Ah but he's so cute and charming." The girl giggles. "Just like a doll."

"I wouldn't say his charming." '_Actually his personality is not charming at all'_

"So what are you doing hanging out with him anyway?"

"It's nothing really. He's a family friend that just transferred and I'm just showing him the school grounds." Yuuri lets out a nervous laugh. "_I couldn't really tell him that he's from a Yakuza group. I hope they buy it.'_

The classroom door slides open and everyone immediately settles down as the teacher walks lazily towards his desk.

The class president signals everyone to stand and greet the Sensei.

"Good Morning Sensei"

"Ah. Good morning." The teacher idly greets back. He takes out a chalk and proceeds to write but after a few attempts to start writing the characters he sighs. "You know what I have no idea how to read this writing. I don't even know how to pronounce his name so I'm just going to let him enter. Come in"

Everyone gasps. The slender blonde teen enters the room with an air of elegance but despite his apathetic appearance, Yuuri could still see the annoyance in his green eyes. He grabs the chalk from the teacher and starts writing on the board.

"My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"What the hell is written on the board?"_(1)_

"He didn't even say 'nice to meet' you and 'please take care of me'."_(2)_ another whispers.

"This is called cursive writing." Wolfram exclaimed. "Really, didn't you people study this?"

"It's not like we use romaji characters often especially if it's in cursive." Yuuri countered.

The guy beside Yuuri leans closer to him and whispers which for some odd reason didn't pass Wolframs eyes.

"Hey Yuuri you know how to read those right?"

"Yeah, my mom's obsessed with western tales that she teaches and reads me stories like those." Gritting his teeth and barely restraining a catlike hiss, Wolfram stomps towards them.

"Teacher I need to seat here." He exclaimed in-between Yuuri and his seatmate.

"But I'm already seated here." The boy exclaims.

"Yeah Wolfram, he sat there since school started. I don't think its fair for you to suddenly tell him that." The green eyed boy turns his glare to Yuuri.

"You don't quite understand. I said I need to seat beside Yuuri."

"Calm down Berefeldo-san." Yuuri's female seatmate interrupts. "Yeah, It's not like Yuuri-kun is your boyfriend or something." She giggles at her silly joke.

"Of course not! Yuuri and me are in a more serious relationship."

**"WHAT!"** the whole class exclaims, including their homeroom teacher.

"What are you talking about Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaims.

"It's true Yuuri owns my heart, mind, body and soul."

Again….

**"WHAT!"**

"I'm his protector."

_'WHAT!'_

**TBC **

(1)-ok here's the thing I'm not pretending to be Japanese…but I did have a lot of experiences with them. So when my Japanese friend started asking what characters am I writing and when I told him romaji (western ABC..) he told me that was impossible then I looked at my hand writing and it was written in cursive style hehe I guess he didn't get it. Or maybe it was just my illegible handwriting.

(2)- er…when you introduce yourself it starts with _hajimemashite__ (nice to meet you. You are suppose to only say this when you meet the person for the first time and introducing yourself.) _Then tell your name and all that. And at the end of your introduction one is suppose to say_ Yoroshuku onegai shimasu(Please take care of me)_

Anyway enough of that…LIKE it? Hate it…TT

Please tell me what you guys think…honestly I'm running the story randomly and I need ideas! HUHUHU….i don't even know if it's a good one.

Thank you.

Anyway O.o someone kindly pointed out my mistake on Yuuri's birth month o.O. Thank You very much! I'll edit it…(laaaaaaaaazyyyyyy)


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Er… I'm not trying to be a-know-it-all O.o, it's just that when I started ranting about my ideas for this fic to my friend he was just starring at me in a daze. I ask him what was wrong and he said he didn't understand half the things I was talking about…….so maybe if I explained a few things before I start a chapter people who read it won't get so confused??? Any way if you guys get confused, below this is the **Yakuza Facts**. It explains a little and I'll be providing one with each chapter that was I get to also share my obsession with them hehehe….

**Warning: **Use of foul language o.o…What do you expect they're Yakuza's. not edited

**Yakuza Facts:**

_Unlike The Italian Mafias, the Yakuza has an actual office that can be seen in public. I don't know if all their offices are built the same way but in small towns they have an office and their Family emblem is displayed outside. The place looked a little run down but maybe it was not a main office…O.o. _

**_Waka_****_- gashira_**_- (child of the oyabun not necessary by blood) number two in the clan after Oyabun, not in rank but in authority_

_You might be confused…Conrad will call Yuuri, Waka more so than kumichou because he does not fall directly under Yuuri but Yuuri still outranks him and basically Waka-gashira is Yuuri's position in the family_

**_Boryokudan_**_- violence group.__ They sometimes use this term for a yakuza but it is often taken as an insult._

**Chapter Five**

"I'm his protector."

'What!'

------

"That was a very reckless thing you said Wolfram." Günter paces back and forth the room. He was frantic. Yuuri could tell. Gwendel just sit behind his desk but you could tell that his left eyebrow is twitching in irritation.

Yuuri looks from Wolfram's stubborn frame to Conrad's relaxed pose leaning on the wall. 'Is he always this composed?' He thought.

"Ah by saying this you have may just expose Yuuri-Waka to the other groups. How will we be able to minimize danger like this!" The silver haired man continued to rant.

"They were too close to him! Isn't it my duty to make him stay away from people trying to get too close? I was assigned to be his protector. And So it will be my responsibility if something happens to the wimp." The blonde boy argues.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri argues.

"You we're assigned to be his low profile bodyguard because you are closes to the Waka's age. You were supposed to be low profile." Günter reasons

"What if they were just pretending to be students too?" The blonde was whining now.

"But those were my friends Wolfram. I don't think they even wanted to harm me." Yuuri defended. "How would you know? They might be just spies from other families (1) waiting for an opportunity to kidnap you."

"Hey that's going too far!"

"You're forgetting that you're the next in line for our family now!"

"But I didn't ask for this position in the first place! Everyone just started pushing this on me!" Yuuri cried out.

Wolfram suddenly quiets down.

"So I was right." Gwendel suddenly speaks. He lays the feathered pen…who uses this type of pen until now anyways?

"You only want the position but when it comes to real work and responsibilities of an heir for the next Oyabun you back out."

"Gwendel, you are being too harsh on Yuuri-waka." Günter defends. Yuuri stays silent and seated.

"We are in a state where other families are trying so invade the territories Shinou-sama left behind. Random gangs just started coming in and making things worse by hurting innocent people here and making a mess. This is no place for a child who only thinks about childish things."

"I think Yuuri-waka is still overwhelmed by all of this. Would you like to get some fresh air?" He asks the young boy. "Conrart. You are spoiling the boy." Gwendel tries to reprimand. He is rubbing his temples. He has a headache and this incident is starting to stress him out.

"A little rest won't hurt. Right? Yuuri?"

------

Conrad was right the outside air really helps. The Night air is really relaxing. The Young Kumichou sighs. He sat outside on the steps of the Shin Makoku's office. It was still early. The people were passing by him so casually, carrying bags from the local 24 hour store 3 blocks away. 'You would think that since this is a Yakuza office…they would walk a little stiffer but they seem more relax when they get near the office rather than being afar.' Yuuri looks at the place. 'I guess I could understand them. The place looks more welcoming than anything else.'

"Are you more relaxed now waka?"

"Conrad!" Yuuri looks behind to see the older male standing at him and he couldn't help but smile. Then he remembers what he said inside and suddenly finds his shoes very interesting. The man just smiles and looks at him with a certain understanding.

"Hmm…I guess not quite. But I know how."

Conrad takes the few steps down and shows him a pair of baseball gloves and a ball. The reaction was immediate. "Conrad you know how to play baseball!"

"Hahaha! I'm a Red Sox fan. Several years ago someone brought me to a live baseball game in Boston. I've become a fan of the game since." Conrad throws a glove at Yuuri.

"So would you like to play catch with me?" Yuuri takes the glove and Conrad definitely notices the change in Yuuri's eyes. It has always been like that. The boy's eyes would immediately light up with anything related to baseball. 'Would it be alright to really include him in Shin Makoku?' the man thought.

"Are you ready Conrad?" Yuuri takes his position to throw the ball.

"Yes Waka." Yuuri throws a sudden fast ball at him but Conrad manages to catch it.

"Don't call me that!" he states as he catches the ball. They continued to pass the ball back and forth as they had their conversations. "Yuuri is fine. It's not such a good name as you're since I get teased a lot but it is my name."

"Hmm…" Conrad catches the ball but did not make an attempt to throw it back to the other. "When I was a boy there was a woman who was probably close to birth sitting on a bench by the large Zen Garden." Conrad looks to see if he had the black haired boy's attention. He continues. "It was a hot summer day. She was alone and I thought she needed company. Despite the heat and the fact that she was already nine months pregnant, she looked refreshed and really animated. She was complaining about how hot it was but she couldn't eat ice cream."

"Wait! You're the boy my mom always talked about! The one that gave her my name! That makes you like my godfather or something." Conrad just laughs. "So you're the reason I get teased all the time."

"My apologies waka."

"You shouldn't call me that. After all you're the one that named me." Conrad just smiles at him. "Weller-sama. A local Japanese man came rushing out of the office. 'Well at least some of them look Japanese.'

"There is an unknown gang attacking one of our territories. A messenger told us that they are attempting to set a store on fire." The man frantically speaks. Yuuri saw Conrad tense. This matter was serious. "Where are they?" he questioned but it was more like a command.

"They're at the 27th district sir." The man quickly replies. "It's too late if we go by foot. Are the bikes loaded?" (1)

"Yes sir."

"Gather three more of our unit to accompany us down and hurry." The man rushes out to follow the kyodai's order. Conrad begins to follow when…

"'Conrad?" yuuri's concerned voice calls out.

"What is it Waka?" The mad asks his concern evident. "Do you think I'm cut out for this?" Yuuri suddenly finds his sleeves very interesting. "I still don't know if waka is the right person for this but." Conrad moves closer and pats the shorter males head. "I believe Yuuri will become a very great person someday that would greatly influence everyone around him."

"Conrad?" Yuuri's cheek dusts red with embarrassment. He eyes Conrad with worry.

"Please don't be concerned Waka. I'll be right back. But it is to dangerous outside. I'll send for Wolfram to accompany you home."

'Conrad is going to fight the trouble makers. I have never been involved in this kind of fights before. Some one could seriously get hurt.'

_"…when it comes to real work and responsibilities of an heir for the next Oyabun you back out."_

"There you are wimp. I thought Weller-san already told you to get in." Yuuri looks at the blonde. Wolfram is probably not much older than him but despite the small difference in age the green eyed male was obviously more experience. The childlike innocence and naivety is gone from the blonde's eyes.

"Lets go wimp." Yuuri pouts. 'He's still acts like a spoiled selfish brat though.'

"I'm not a wimp!" What can he do to make Wolfram stop calling him that?! "Whatever. I'm taking you home before you get injured again." Yuuri's eyes sadden. Wolfram did not miss the expression but he is left speechless with the sudden change.

_"I believe Yuuri will become a very great person."_

"Wolfram…"

"Wha…what is it." Wolfram was suddenly taken back by Yuuri's puppy like look.

-----

Wolfram suddenly finds himself running with Yuuri through the narrow and dark alleys of their territory.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Wolfram was holding a short dagger while a ripper was sheathed on his left belt. Two other men who were about the same age as Wolfram followed them.

"Thank You for Following me Wolfram but you didn't have to bring this two with us. They might get in trouble for this you know."

"I have no choice. You will probably go off on your own. And this two are my men. I had trained them myself. And even though they didn't come, they might still get punish because they are under me."

"Well, well. I didn't think that the Shin Makoku is careless enough to let the heir wander along this area." The tall football player like mad suddenly snatches Yuuri.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram shouts. He unsheathes his sword and points it at the man. "Adelbert you traitor." The young blonde exclaims.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." He emphasizes his point by drawing his Pistol near Yuuri's head.

"Traitor? Wait do you mean you are part of the Shin Makoku group?" Yuuri turns to the large man as if there was no gun held beside his skull. "Hmm. Yes but I didn't like how they blindly follow the Oyabun with out question. They look pathetic." He answers. "Don't let their kindness blind you. I'm here to save you from their selfish asses."

"Why you." Wolfram could only threaten verbally with his situation.

"It's ok Wolfram. Go on." Yuuri suddenly states.

"What?"

"If he wanted to he could already kill me. So go on and save youselves."

"Yuuri…"

"This is an order!" Wolfram's eyes glasses up but never the less he does what he was ordered.

"He actually obeyed you." The man said a little bit impressed. "but that was stupid of you boy." He pushes Yuuri to the wall and aims the gun at him.

"Wait I thought you were going to rescue me!"

"Change of plans. It seems they you are already close to them and there is no use convincing you to loose all contact with the Shin Makoku."

"So you're going to kill me." The man just smirks. "Good bye Yuuri-waka."

"Waaaah." Yuuri shuts his eyes. He didn't want to see his death.

"What the…." The squealing of an animal is heard only to see Adelbert's clutching his hand his weapon spew across the floor and a large black Doberman lying beside him, obviously hurt. "Why did you do that?" Yuuri rushes to the fallen animal "You didn't need to involve him in this! You don't even know him. Actually I really don't know this dog either but."

"Waka!" Conrad with Wolfram ridding behind him, rushes toward them through the narrow streets using his motorbike. "It looks like I'm outnumbered." Adalbert rushes to another alley. He quickly rides his bike and rushes of.

"Follow him." He signals his men. "But only until our district territories the damaged district comes first." Two men on similar bikes rushes after Adelbert

Conrad quickly rushes down his bike and hugs Yuuri from behind. "Yuuri. I'm so glad you're safe."

"Me too Conrad." Yuuri closes his eyes in relief. "Now I know the feeling of being hugged by a man."

"Are you alright Wolfram?" Yuuri asks the unusually silent boy. "Never mind me. You should be more concerned for yourself, idiot."

"Don't mind Wolfram. He tends to blame himself when something goes wrong." Conrad assures the teen. "I see…Ah wait." Yuuri rushes back to the dog.

"Conrad I think his hurt! What do I do? It's my entire fault." Yuuri's eyes waters up. "He saved my life. And he didn't even know me." Conrad makes his way toward Yuuri and the dog. He inspects it for any injuries. Finding none he smiles at the ebony haired boy. "It's alright Waka. They have handled more dangerous things that that."

"What do you mean?"

"These are the districts patrol dogs. Like police dogs they are trained to track down people. I was actually following his trail and he led me to you." The dog shakily gets up but appears to be fine. It immediately jumps on Yuuri and licks his face. "Hey stop that. It tickles." But the dog did not relent. "What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one." Conrad replies.

"That's too bad." Yuuri looks at the dog on the eye. He's a very nice dog and should have a name instead of calling him dog all the time. Yuuri ruffles the dog's head. The dog, loving the attention brings his head closer to the contact. "I'm calling him Kohi then."

"What kind of stupid name is that!" The blonde finally speaks.

"Well he likes it." To show his support, Kohi licks Yuuri's face again.

"Hmm… these dogs aren't usually affectionate."

"Weller-sama, Gwendel-sama is asking for your assistance." One of Gwendel's men came rushing toward them with a panic stricken face.

"Alright." Conrad was about to ride his bike but he suddenly feels Yuuri grab his sleeves. "I want to go Conrad."

"Waka, it's too dangerous." The older warns.

"Please! I want to help even if it's only assisting the injured." Yuuri looks at Conrad in the eye making it know to the other man that he will not take no for an answer.

-----

"Hurry up and take the wounded to a safer area." Gwendel's orders are loud and clear despite the Noise caused by the panicking crowd and derby falling of the building that was set on fire.

"Is everyone out of the building?" Conrad questions from behind. "It seems so. But the fire is too large to be contained if this continues the other buildings will be set aflame as well." Gwendel is frowning. He is obviously not very happy of the situation. He was sitting on his bike his posture tense.

"The fire trucks should have arrived 10 minutes ago." Wolfram shouts to get his opinion across his the two men. "They were hesitant with the location of the district. I had to send 3 of our men to escort them. They are on their way but I don't think they will be able to save that place."

Yuuri looks around and takes his time to see what was going on. The building that was burning was probably a bar. Ladies dressed like hosts obviously looked like they came from inside the place. They were old men lying across the side walk they smelled of alcohol and smoke but despite their indecent presence Yuuri could not deny that some of them were badly injured and burned.

"Argh!" Yuuri gives a startled gasp when he hears the man.

"Please hold still sir." A girl with long dark colored hair, although for some bizarre reason green highlights were being reflected by the fire; is trying to bandage the man's wounds. She is dressed in all white and she appears to be having a difficult time dressing the injured man's wounds. Yuuri walks toward them and bends down beside the lady.

"Do you need any help?" Yuuri asks. The Woman turns around. When she sees Yuuri's face her serious expression turns into a blushing embarrass one. "Yuuri-waka!" She exclaims. "Um…You don't need to fuss."

"I feel useless just standing here. Please."

"Get away from me you boryokudan. You give us nothing but trouble…Argh!" The man clutches his wounds that reopened in his outburst. "Hold still sir."

Yuuri eyes saddens because of by the man's hurtful words or painful state, he is not able to really see. Perhaps both as the feeling of helplessness sank on him once again.

"it's alright Yuuri-waka. I can take care of this." The lady assured him. But it did nothing to the Yakuza heir.

"Sir! We captured one of the fire starters." The man presents a man tied in ropes to Gwendel. Gwendel sneers at the captive. "How dense of you. To think that you can get away with this, in our territory no less" The man spats at Gwendel. "Fuck you! Your think that you guys are the only one to have a right to have business here!" Gwendel grabs the man as if he had not heard his outbursts earlier. He forces him to face the bar owner and the hosts. "This is the man who set you business on fire. What do you wish to do to him?" Yuuri looks at the Hosts and he can tell that they wanted the man to have a serious punishment, one that involves a life.

"No." Yuuri shouts as he runs in front of the convict with arms stretched. "Please don't kill him."

"What are you doing boy." Gwendel approaches him. "Are you saying that you will leave criminals here unpunished?"

"I'm saying that killing him won't solve anything." Yuuri looks at the older man straight in the eyes with no intentions of backing out. "Instead why don't we all work together to stop the fire." Gwendel snorts. "As you can see boy unless by some miracle the fire fighters arrive on time or heavy rain comes there is simply no chance to save the whole street."

"You aren't paying attention." Before anyone could act, the now freed captive holds Yuuri as hostage with a Hidden knife that he used to cut the ropes.

"Yuuri!"

"Waka!"

"I can't believe That the Shin Makoku chose you as their waka-gashira. How can this wimp be the heir for the Shin Makoku." He pulls Yuuri closer. "Give me a ride." He demands. Conrad prepares to climb down his vehicle but Gwendel holds up his hand to stop him. He climbs down his own bike without turning the engine off. He carefully lays down the stand and backs off to allow the hostage taker to inspect the bike.

The man hurriedly moves towards the bike. He places Yuuri behind him and immediately rolls the gas.

That was his mistake. As soon as he makes a move to get away the wheels of the bike revolves into a sudden high-speed causing the front to go up in the air. He looses his balance and Yuuri starts to fall from the bike.

Yuuri's eyes widens as he sees the bike fall towards him.

'Oh No!!...Ack!'

He suddenly finds himself laying barely a foot away from the crash site and an injured boy in front of him.

"As if you know how to work the transmission." He hears Gwendel's smug reply.

"Are you alright waka?" Conrad rushed towards him.

"I told you not to call me that Nazukeoya" Conrad sighs in relief, glad that he was ok.

"Hey are you alright?" Yuuri inspects the boy on top of him. The child appears no older that ten but his face clearly shows where he grew up in but even so when he looks at Yuuri, the child's eyes seems to light up with innocence.

"Yuuri-waka." The boy stutters. His face was a little scratch but he seems okay. "Is what Conrad-ni said true? Will you protect us from now on?" Yuuri looks at Conrad in question. The younger began to talk again. "Conrad sometimes comes and plays with us. He teaches us how to play baseball. He said that Yuuri-waka will make everything better soon." The child reaches for Yuuri's hand and holds it tightly. "Is it true?" Yuuri looks at the boy and could not stop the tears that were now flowing from his eyes. He pulls the boy towards him and encases him in a hug. Yuuri nods but then decides that it was better for the boy to hear.

"I will." his voice, barely a whisper but strong.

'I will become the Oyabun's heir so nothing like this can happen again.'

Heavy rain started to fall. "It looks like even the whether is on Waka's side."

TBC

(1) er…you didn't expect them to be in horses did you?? O.o

FOR THE FIRST TIME I have exceeded 7 pages! (Rejoices). Is it ok? What else do I need to fix? Suggestions are always needed reviews too! I love reviews I was so happy that people are reading this despite my lack of writing skills THANK YOU

**priestessmykala**

Thank You for the review. I like their odd relationships too. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with the characterizations.

**Lady of the Night**

Thank you! The funny thing is I was watching KKM while reading a Yakuza book when the plot bunny decided to visit! I do hope it can be a very nice fic to read. Because I actually watched the first Five episodes of KKM and reread my long forgotten research paper about the Yakuza eight times before I got to finish this one hehe and I hope you did not wait too long for the update.

**truazngrl**

Thank you more for reading. I appreciate it so very much (happy)


End file.
